


Art: Unwanted perfection

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Tissaia never wanted Enid's attention, unlike many others. And maybe that's why she get it.





	Art: Unwanted perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this work and I know it doesn't meet many of your likes, but I hoope you enjoy nonetheless.


End file.
